We describe a novel DNA sequencer which should be capable of sequencing more than 400 bases per run. The main objectives of this phase 1 project are (1) to demonstrate the principle of real-time DNA sequencing by detection of separating oligonucleotide bands in gels, (2) to investigate the suitability of using compact and inexpensive laser diodes as light sources for the sequencer and 3) to estimate the accuracy of the sequencing process that can be attained.